


Lonely Crazy Cat Store Lady

by poolsidescientist



Series: Crazy Ex Song Parodies [2]
Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Song Parody, scary scary sexy lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolsidescientist/pseuds/poolsidescientist
Summary: A song parody of 'Scary Scary Sexy Lady about the saleslady at the Lonely Lady Cat Store.





	Lonely Crazy Cat Store Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I should go outside more often. I own none of this. Feedback is always welcome, I feel like writing a series of song parodies featuring Crazy Ex-Girlfriend songs.

A parody of: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mkf5VnLWjsE

Lonely lonely cat store lady/  
Crazy lonely cat store lady/  
Aloof like a cat/  
But friendly like a friendly cat/

Lonely lonely cat store lady/  
Sad and lonely crazy cat store lady/  
Nice like a lady/  
But creepy like a cat store lady/

Wearing old shirts/  
And a vest covered in cat fur/  
In sunshine and in rain/  
She’s at the cat store every day/  
Clothes smell like cat pee, the store smells like cat pee too/

She wants to talk about her cats/


End file.
